


Ostatnia Noc Jedi

by callmejustzero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Ghosts, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is crying, Order 66, Other, Poor Obi-Wan, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sith Anakin, Sith Obi-Wan, Visions, Yoda what are you doing, obi-wan gets a hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejustzero/pseuds/callmejustzero
Summary: Walka na Mustafar dobiegła końca. Anakin stał się Darthem Vaderem i dumnie lecz w bólu stanął u boku nowego mistrza, Dartha Sidiousa. Jedi zginęli w bezlitosnym rozkazie 66. Obi-Wan stracił wszystko. Zostały mu tylko poczucie winy i nienawiść do samego siebie. Mistrz Yoda obawia się najgorszego - że Kenobi po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie będzie w stanie dalej kroczyć ściężką Jedi i ulegnie Ciemnej Stronie Mocy. Wyznacza mu trening, polegający na zmierzeniu się twarzą w twarz ze sowimi słabościami. Wysyła do niego duchy trzech najważniejszych osób w jego życiu. Czy Obi-Wan poradzi sobie z tą konfrontacją?(kilka niewielkich faktów zostało celowo zmienionych)





	

CZĘŚĆ 1: PÓŁMROK

\- Zapalcie świece - poprosił Bail Organa zasłaniając piwniczne okienko i gestem tym ostatecznie pozbawiając pomieszczenie sztucznego światła neonów jednej z wielu egzotycznych restauracji na Coruscant. Mistrz Yoda i Obi-Wan bez słowa Mocą rozpalili cztery płomyki i ustawili je na niewysokim stoliku nieopodal dwóch prowizorycznych łóżek.  
\- Jutro zabiorę was do swoich kwater i tam omówimy plan dalszego działania - przytaknęli, ponieważ rozumieli, widzieli i słyszeli, że miasto, w którym spędzili tak wiele lat swoich żyć w jedną noc zmieniło się w rzeźnię tak okrutną, że jedynie głupiec będąc Jedi pokazałby się poza swoim schronieniem. Yoda spojrzał w stronę senatora z cichą wdzięcznością.  
\- To, co robisz dla nas doceniamy - rzekł bez emocji. Tym razem to Bail jedynie skinął głową i wyszedł wiedząc, że nie na miejscu byłoby mówić cokolwiek więcej. Dwaj Mistrzowie zostali sami i żaden z nich nie wiedział ile dokładnie czasu minęło zanim starszy z nich wreszcie zdecydował się przerwać ciszę. Przycupnąwszy na starym fotelu odetchnął i wymownie stuknął laską w ziemię by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Kenobi spojrzał w jego stronę dając mu tym znak, że słucha.  
\- O co chodzi mistrzu Yoda? - zapytał chłodno.  
\- Raport musisz mi zdać, Obi-Wanie - odparł jego towarzysz - co na Mustafar zdarzyło się wiedzieć muszę - cisza. Tylko tyle dostał w odpowiedzi. Wymowna cisza przepełniona żalem.  
\- Z całym szacunkiem Mistrzu, mam prawo zaczekać by uczciwie odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny przed radą - Yoda spojrzał na Obi-Wana i pokręcił głową.  
\- Rady nie ma już i wiesz o tym dobrze. Wyczuć ich śmierć musiałeś.  
\- Więc nie muszę odpowiadać. Dałeś mi zadanie i wykonałem je - twarz Yody zrobiła się bardziej sroga.  
\- Dlaczego więc żyje Darth Vader? - zapytał unosząc brew.  
\- Dlaczego chcesz opowieści o tym co się stało skoro i tak już wiesz? Moja porażka jest zbyt wielka, ty możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko ale nie każ mi o tym mówić - Yoda milczał.  
\- Powiedz mi to - zaczął znów Obi-Wan - powiedz mi. Nie boję się tych słów. Nie bałbym się odpowiadać przed radą i przed sądem więc tym bardziej nie boję się wysłuchać ciebie. Zbyt długo byłem Jedi by czuć strach więc możesz to powiedzieć - wycedził deklamując ostatnie słowa tak głośno i wyraźnie jakby chciał by dotarły do osoby niedosłyszącej.  
\- Co tak ważnego usłyszeć ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał Yoda i zamyślił się. Czuł, że działo się coś niepokojącego. Czuł to odkąd tylko wsiedli do statku razem z Bailem Organą zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej.  
\- Że cię zawiodłem, ponieważ nie umiałem zabić Anakina ze względu na niego, na siebie, na kodeks! - był to absolutnie pierwszy raz kiedy Yoda słyszał jak Kenobi podnosi głos. Żył już bardzo długo a młody Mistrz był jedną z nielicznych osób, która w każdej sytuacji potrafiła pozostać opanowana, jednak nie teraz. Nie po wydarzeniach na Mustafar. Obi-Wan patrzył na Yodę w oczekiwaniu. Mistrz wiedział, że on potrzebował tych słów. Znał też niestety straszną prawdę. Potrzebował ich, ponieważ zadziałałyby one jak ostatnie pchnięcie mieczem prosto w serce osoby, która przez inne swoje rany od dawna umierała powoli i w cierpieniu. Byłyby jak płomyk ognia potrzebny do wybuchu zdolnego zniszczyć całą planetę. Ostatnim krokiem po jasnej i pierwszym po ciemnej stronie Mocy.  
\- Rację masz. Przed radą ty odpowiadać się nie boisz - rzekł - przed sądem także. Ani przede mną. Dzielnym żołnierzem jesteś i odpowiedzialność przyjąć umiesz ale dziś robić tego nie musisz - na twarzy młodego Mistrza pojawił się lekki, prawie niezauważalny wyraz zdziwienia - z zamian za to trening jednak na noc dzisiejszą dla ciebie mam - przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił.  
\- Trening? Mistrzu Yoda, z całym szacunkiem ale ostatnie dni były bardzo ciężkie, jeśli nie masz mi już nic więcej do powiedzenia, chciałbym odpocząć.  
\- Nie - echo stuknięcia drewnianej laski o ziemię nadało temu słowu jeszcze bardziej stanowczy wyraz - Człowiekiem mądrym jesteś a nie wiesz, że wojna z myślami odpoczynkiem nie jest, Mistrzu Kenobi? Pomóc ci chcę, dlatego trening wyznaczam - jego głos z jakiegoś powodu był ostry jak szpilki. Jego głos lub po prostu prawda, którą mówił.  
\- Wojna zbrodnią jest ale każdą wojnę uszanować trzeba. Póki mojego ćwiczenia nie wykonasz, odpocząć nie zdołasz i wiesz o tym dobrze. A odpowiedzieć musisz lecz nie przed radą. Nie przed sądem. Nie przede mną ale przed sobą. Jeśli z winą swoją nie uporasz się lepszy nie będziesz od tego co widzisz gdy patrzysz na siebie - Kenobi spojrzał na niego spode łba.  
\- Co mam więc robić? - zapytał.  
\- Czekać - powiedział stary Mistrz - Ufać Mocy - nastała cisza.  
\- Opuścić cię teraz muszę - rzekł Yoda. Przez noc tutaj będziesz bezpieczny, klony i lord Sith naszego położenia nie znają. Stary mistrz powoli podszedł do drzwi.  
\- Ah i miecz swój świetlny oddaj mi. W tej walce broń taka potrzebna nie będzie.

CZĘŚĆ 2: CIEMNOŚĆ

Obi-Wan został sam w piwnicznym pomieszczeniu. Przez chwilę siedział w milczeniu starając się zrozumieć tajemnicze słowa mistrza Yody. Stosował się do jego poleceń. Cierpliwie czekał, nic jednak się nie działo. Nic nie widział, nie słyszał i nie czuł. Powietrze było naturalnie chłodne a aura w Mocy spokojna, mimo to niepokoił go brak miecza przy pasie, chcąc czy nie chcąc, od lat nie udał się bez niego nigdzie i jego brak nie był naturalny, lecz jego mentor stanowczo wymagał oddania go a Obi-Wan postanowił mu zaufać.  
Chcąc nie chcąc cieszył się, że nie musiał mówić o Mustafar.  
Wszystko było lepsze od tego.  
Wszystko było lepsze od choćby myślenia o zdarzeniach minionego dnia.  
Nierzeczywistych. Jak w koszmarze.

Jak w…

Nagle coś się zmieniło. Kenobi poczuł obecność. 

Niemożliwe a jednak.

\- Anakin? - zapytał zanim doszło do niego co czyje imię wymówił i co się dzieje. Zamknął oczy, otworzył je jeszcze raz. Nic się nie zmieniło. Przez drzwi wszedł nie kto inny ale jego padawan. Były padawan - szybko poprawił się w myślach. Czyżby faktycznie był to koszmar? Zasnął? Kiedy?

Pierwszą myślą po odejściu Yody był właśnie strach przed zaśnięciem. Panicznie bał się tego, że gdy sobie na to pozwoli może wrócić myślami na wulkaniczną planetę, gdyż samo zamknięcie oczu przywoływało minione lecz wciąż żywe obrazy. Nie nienawiść i ciemność jakie zobaczył w oczach jego ucznia, nie jego słowa, nie wszechobecne gorąco ale strach.  
Najgorsze ze wszystkich było wspomnienie chwili, w której ciało chłopca zajęło się płomieniem a on w ostatnim geście desperacji uniósł wzrok bezgłośnie szukając ostatniej deski ratunku, nie znajdując jej jednak w byłym Mistrzu. Mówi się, że tonący jest w stanie uchwycić brzytwę by ocalić życie ale on nie zrobił nic. Jak wielki żal musiał mieć by nawet w takim cierpieniu nie poprosić o pomoc? Nie ma takich słów. Niepojęty.  
Obi-Wan również nic nie robił, nawet gdy na twarzy chłopca pojawił się ból tak ogromny i strach tak dławiący, że przez sam widok było się w stanie poczuć płomienie wypalające skórę, ubrania ich ich metalowe elementy wtapiające się w mięśnie, piekące gorąco w obolałych od płaczu gałkach ocznych. Płaczu pozbawionego łez. Widząc przed sobą ten obraz potrafił jedynie stać jak sparaliżowany i bezdusznie pozwolić na to, by rozgrywająca się przed nim krwawa kulminacja walki, którą stoczyli on i jego padawan, trwała w najlepsze. By Anakin, chłopak, którego tak kochał, o którego dbał i którego wychowywał, cierpiał.  
Kenobi potrząsnął głową chcąc wyrzucić ów obraz z pamięci. Był on jednak nieustępliwy niczym łowcy nagród polujący na głowę poszukiwanych przez ważne osobistości ofiar. Z jedną różnicą. Myśli nie mogły zostać zabite a jedynie oddalone.

\- Mistrzu, czy wszystko w porządku? - głos Anakina przerwał chaos, jaki w umyśle Obi-Wana zdołał zaprowadzić natłok dźwięków i obrazów tańczących w katatonicznych porywach tuż przed jego oczami - chyba nie czujesz się najlepiej - Obi wreszcie odważył się na niego spojrzeć, zaraz jednak pożałował. Nie wiedział co było gorsze. Świat realny, w którym zostawił go umierającego na pastwę losu czy też wspomnienie przeszłości stojące tuż przed nim i udające, że nic się nie stało. Udające, że jest prawdziwe.

\- Jesteś moim koszmarem, prawda? - zapytał - przyszedłeś tu żeby mnie dręczyć, mam rację? - Skywalker nie odpowiedział, jedynie wyraz jego twarzy stał się trochę bardziej zaniepokojony. Zaraz jednak zmienił się nie do poznania i wybuchnął radosnym śmiechem. Obi-Wan spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany i poczekał aż skończy.

\- Dobre, całkiem dobre - odparł Anakin - “jesteś moim koszmarem”? Na Moc, staruszku, myślałem, że z biegiem lat dowcip się wyostrza - cisza. Tym razem to Kenobi wyglądał na wyraźnie zaniepokojonego. Obaj stali i przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu.

A co jeśli Anakin umarł? Czy miał rację i w pewien sposób zdołał nauczyć się tajemnicy zachowania życia? Co jeśli faktycznie nie był snem? W takim razie czym był? Dlaczego przyszedł?

\- Anakinie… - zaczął Mistrz nie wiedząc jak dobrać słowa - czy pamiętasz cokolwiek z tego co się stało? - zapytał ostrożnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Kłóciliśmy się o żądania rady, i o Kanclerza, później odszedłeś zapolować na Grievousa i…  
\- Mustafar - przerwał stanowczo Kenobi - chodzi mi o to czy pamiętasz Mustafar - chłopak zamilkł a jego ekspresja zmieniła się nie do poznania.  
\- Masz możliwość ze mną porozmawiać, Obi-Wan i naprawdę chcesz by ta rozmowa była właśnie o tym? - oczywiście, że nie. Anakin miał rację. Ich ostatnia walka nie była czymś co można było przedyskutować. Nie była czymś co kiedykolwiek powinno pojawić się w jakiejkolwiek rozmowie.  
\- Czyli pamiętasz.  
\- Wolałbyś, żeby było inaczej? - nastała chwila milczenia. Zaraz potem Skywalker spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą i zadał kolejne pytanie, jeszcze trudniejsze od poprzedniego. - Nie mam zamiaru cię dręczyć - powiedział - widzę, że sam robisz to najlepiej. Gdy powiem ci to co chcę ci powiedzieć będziemy rozmawiać o czym chcesz, odpowiem na co zechcesz ale najpierw ty musisz odpowiedzieć mi szczerze na jedno pytanie. Gdybym powiedział ci, że mogę sprawić by jeden z nas zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek w ogóle się spotkaliśmy, którego z nas byś wybrał? - Obi-Wan zamilkł zastanawiając się. Pytanie to było conajmniej nietypowe. Spojrzał na Anakina i gdy starał się wymyślić odpowiedź nagle przyszła do niego sama. Przyszła razem ze złością. Ogromną i dławiącą.  
\- Ciebie - odpowiedział i zanim Anakin zdążyć zapytać dlaczego dodał - ponieważ ja nauczyłem się żyć z twoją nienawiścią a ty... ty jeszcze nie wiesz, że jestem w stanie odwzajemnić to uczucie - na twarzy Skywalkera pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.  
\- Ty? Nienawidzić? - zapytał - przecież jesteś Jedi.  
\- Nie ma już Jedi - Kenobi nieznacznie podniósł głos - zapewne jest to ostatnia noc na świecie kiedy możesz jakiegoś spotkać. Wszyscy nie żyją. Zginęli w cierpieniu. Dzięki tobie - Anakin znów się zaśmiał.  
\- Czyżbyś wyrzekał się zakonu? Przecież bez niego jesteś nikim - kpina w głosie padawana nagle stała się wyraźniejsza - jesteś taki... - zastanowił się nad właściwym słowem - nieważny - stwierdził - bez znaczenia. Możesz mnie nienawidzić, nie dbam o to. Ja miałem ludzi, którym na mnie zależało. Ja miałem Moc nieograniczoną przez dogmatyczne myślenie jasnej strony. Ja czułem, kochałem i żyłem i nawet ból na Mustafar był tego wart a ty, co ty miałeś? Kim ty byłeś? - w powietrzu zawisł ciężki, przepełniony goryczą znak zapytania - uczniem, którego Qui-Gon miał przede mną. Nauczycielem, który musiał mnie uczyć zamiast Qui-Gona. Chłopcem na posyłki rady. Nikt o ciebie nie dbał bo zawsze byłeś pusty w środku. Bez emocji.  
\- Chciałem być jak najlepszy. Dla ciebie. Chciałem pokazać co znaczy być Jedi, chciałem być dobrym nauczycielem. To wszystko.  
\- Chciałeś tak bardzo, że zapomniałeś co to znaczy być człowiekiem, prawda? Przez to ja też myślałem, że tak właśnie trzeba, dobra robota - Obi-Wan milczał - Na Moc, Kenobi spójrz na siebie. Nie jesteś człowiekiem tylko pustym wiadrem na wszystkie te niepoważne pomyje, które nazywasz szlachetnymi wartościami.  
\- Anakin, przestań.  
\- Nie ma mowy - zaprzeczył chłopak - Jesteś w błędzie, ja dobrze wiem, że mnie nienawidziłeś. Wiedziałem to od samego początku ale to ty zrobiłeś mi więcej złego. Ty nie wstawiłeś się za mną gdy traciłem padawana. Ty nie umiałeś zadbać o Padme. Ty zostawiłeś mnie konającego, czołgającego się u twoich stop. Dałeś mi spłonąć żywcem. Spojrzałeś mi w oczy, odwróciłeś się tyłem i odszedłeś. Ludzie tak nie postępują. Do tego zdolni są jedynie Jedi. Zazdrościłeś mi? Czego? Tego, że byłem kimś?  
\- Odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie, powiedziałeś, że ze mną porozmawiasz - Skylwaker wzruszył ramionami.  
\- O czym więc chcesz rozmawiać? - zapytał wciąż nie schodząc z lekceważącego tonu - z osobą, której tak nienawidzisz? - Obi przez chwilę zastanawiał się co powiedzieć, które ze wszystkich pytań w jego głowie jest najważniejsze. W końcu zdecydował.  
\- Czy gdybyś faktycznie mógł sprawić - zaczął powoli - by jeden z nas zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek się znaliśmy, padłoby na mnie czy na ciebie?  
Anakin nie potrzebował czasu do namysłu.  
\- Na mnie - powiedział.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Mistrz po długiej chwili milczenia.  
\- Ponieważ moja nienawiść do ciebie to tylko uczucie. Ja umiem sobie radzić z uczuciami ale nienawiść jaką czujesz przez to do samego siebie dławi cię od środka i nigdy, przenigdy nie chcę żebyś o niej zapomniał. Zasłużyłeś na to, Kenobi, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny i mam nadzieję, że zniszczy cię jeszcze bardziej - Obi-Wan zamknął oczy. Milczeli. Z jego głowy zniknęły przerażające obrazy płonącego korpusu, zastąpił je widok ciemnoniebieskiego nieba wypełnionego gwiazdami i uśmiech dwunastoletniego chłopca. To było wspomnienie, jedno z najwcześniejszych jakie mieli razem. Było jednak wyraźne co najmniej tak jak sen, może nawet jak wizja.  
\- Zachody słońca na Coruscant są takie krótkie - mówił chłopiec majtając nogami zwieszonymi z jednego z balkonów świątyni - na Tatooine wyglądały o wiele ciekawiej - spojrzał z zadumą w górę - przez dwa słońca.  
\- Przykro mi Anakin, wiem, że tęsknisz za domem.  
\- Nie - zaśmiał się chłopiec - tęsknię za matką ale zachody słońca wolę tutejsze. Mogę je oglądać i myśleć o gwiazdach i planetach. Tam nigdy nie miałem na to czasu - Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się zarówno we wspomnieniu jak i poza nim.  
\- Mistrzu? - zaczął znów Skywalker.  
\- Tak?  
\- Z której z nich pochodzisz? - wskazał palcem na tysiące gwiazd rozsianych po sklepieniu.  
\- Ze Stewjon - zaśmiał się Kenobi - stąd jej nie zobaczysz.  
\- Zabierzesz mnie tam kiedyś? - poprosił.  
\- Kiedyś - zbył go Obi - kiedyś.  
\- Oboje jesteśmy daleko od domu - chłopiec spojrzał w dół - Mistrzu, czy mogę dziś spać w twoim pokoju? - zapytał nie patrząc na niego.  
\- Padawanie, ja…  
\- Proszę. I nie mów Mistrzowi Yodzie. I innym padawanom, będą się śmiać - Kenobi delikatnie objął chłopca ramieniem.  
\- Obiecuję, nie powiem.  
Wspomnienie urwało się. Chłopiec zniknął. Obi-Wan otworzył oczy. Anakin nie miał racij, wtedy, tamtego wieczoru był dla niego kimś, prawda? Był kimś więcej niż pomocą w tęsknocie za Qui-Gonem. Skywalker zaczął powoli kierować się w stronę wyjścia. Nie miał mu już nic więcej do powiedzenia. Były Mistrz zatrzymał go jeszcze raz.  
\- Anakin, zaczekaj - poprosił. Chłopak nie stanął - przepraszam cię - po tych słowach młodzieniec zatrzymał się w bezruchu na kilka krótkich sekund po nich jednak znów ruszył przed siebie.  
\- Anakin - kroki znów ustały - proszę, powiedz mi szczerze. Czy to naprawdę wszystko była moja wina? Jeśli tak... jeśli było tak jak mówisz, nie chciałem.  
\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo staruszku - odburknął chłopak - nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie - W normalnej sytuacji Kenobi uśmiechnąłby się i rzucił zgryźliwą odpowiedzią jednak nie teraz. Nie po tym co usłyszał wcześniej - ty byłeś jedynie żałosną częścią całej tej ohydy jaka spotkała mnie w życiu - te słowa były pożegnaniem. Skywalker zniknął.  
\- Nie twoja, Obi-Wan - zamiast niego pojawił się drugi, również znajomy głos. Mężczyzna wstrzymał oddech. Więc Skywalker nie był jedyny. Zaczął się bać, sam nie wiedział czego. Chyba tego, co za chwilę usłyszy. Po dialogu z byłym uczniem wiedział dobrze czego może się spodziewać.  
\- To było pytanie skierowane do Anakina… mistrzu - odpowiedział Kenobi nawet nie patrząc w górę - jeśli to właśnie jest prawda, chciałem ją usłyszeć. To sprawa pomiędzy nami - Qui-Gon podszedł i powoli usiadł obok niego. Na trzy sekundy młodszy Mistrz pozwolił sobie spojrzeć w górę. Jego mentor wyglądał tak jak wtedy gdy widział go po raz ostatni. Nie postarzał się ani o dzień. Wyglądał niesamowicie dobrze i niesamowicie rzeczywiście.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał - dlaczego chcesz słyszeć słowa, które cię ranią? Jako mój padawan nie byłeś taki, co się stało? - Obi-Wan westchnął i znów spojrzał w ziemię.  
\- Polityka. Świat. Ciemna strona. Wojna - odpowiedział cicho i wzruszył ramionami unikając wzroku mistrza - musiałem wychować dziecko, oszukać je, zabronić mu kochać, posłać na wojnę i okaleczyć, musiałem zatrzymać go na ścieżce, na której nie był szczęśliwy, musiałem patrzeć jak ciemność pożera go od środka i nie kiwnąłem palcem, nie zrobiłem nic, Qui-Gon. Nic. A do tego odebrałem mu ciebie. Zasłużyłem by usłyszeć każde jego słowo.  
\- Odebrałeś mu mnie? - Jinn uniósł brew. Robił to zawsze gdy czegoś nie rozumiał, Obi-Wan kilkukrotnie słyszał jak padawanki rozmawiały o tym jak niezmiernie jest wtedy przystojny.  
\- Tak. Gdybyś nie odszedł wszystko byłoby inaczej - zaczął tłumaczyć - A wystarczyło biec tylko odrobinę szybciej, wystarczyło przewidzieć jeden, niewielki krok Maula, to nie było trudne, każdy by sobie z tym poradził ale ja nie wiedziałem, mistrzu, na Moc, przecież nie wiedziałem - głos Obi-Wana zaczął delikatnie się łamać. Mężczyzna położył dłoń na jego ramieniu w ojcowskim, uspokajającym geście i zamiast spodziewanych wyrzutów z jego ust wypłynęło  
\- Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałeś Obi, skąd mógłbyś wiedzieć? - jego były padawan potrząsnął głową.  
\- Powinienem. To była twoja najważniejsza misja. Nie miałem ci za złe, że odrzuciłeś mnie jako padawana przed całą radą bo powtarzałem sobie, że to było coś ważnego, ponieważ wiedziałem, że nie byłem Anakinem, nie miałem tak wielkiej Mocy, nie byłem tak wartościowy dla zakonu, wiedziałem też, że dla niego nigdy nie byłem tobą, nie byłem ojcem, którego potrzebował ale liczyłeś na mnie, to były twoje ostatnie słowa. Ten chłopiec był dla ciebie tak ważny więc jak możesz teraz siedzieć tu i mówić do mnie w ten sposób? Jakby nic się nie stało? A przecież słyszałeś wszystko co powiedział, prawda? Wiesz już do czego doprowadziłem - przez chwilę na twarzy Jinna mignęła niezauważalna iskierka bólu.  
\- Nie musisz kłamać, dobrze wiem, że miałeś mi za złe to co stało się wtedy, na posiedzeniu rady.  
\- To jest akurat bez znaczenia, nie o to chodzi - Obi-Wan spojrzał na mistrza z lekkim uśmiechem - bez znaczenia - powtórzył - w porządku.  
\- Bez znaczenia jest to, że wciąż myślisz, że nie byłeś ważny? Że to ty pozwoliłeś mi umrzeć? Że to przez ciebie Anakin przeszedł na ciemną stronę? Nie ważne jest to, że przez te wszystkie lata a mnie nie było by powiedzieć ci, że wcale tak nie jest? To ja powinienem czuć się winny. I nie powinienem zostawiać cię samego ale taka jest przeszłość, nie można jej zmienić więc dlaczego wciąż próbujesz?  
\- Nie wiem. Nie wiem dlaczego Anakin nie umiał zaakceptować mnie jako swojego Mistrza. Nie wiem dlaczego wszystkimi ważnymi sprawami dzielił się najpierw z Palpatinem, czemu na pasowaniu na rycerza schował swój warkocz do kieszeni w obecności wszystkich i nawet ze mną nie porozmawiał. Nie wiem czemu wolał upokorzyć mnie przed radą niż zamienić ze mną kilka słów, zmienić coś, czemu musiał być tak okrutny. Nie wiem Qui-Gon ale skoro wyrządziłem mu taką krzywdę, zrobiłbym wszystko by to cofnąć. Zrobiłbym wszystko by cofnąć to, że powiedziałem, że go nienawidzę. Ty nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz.  
\- Obi-Wan, przestań - poprosił Qui-Gon lecz młodszy mistrz zaprzeczył.  
\- Nie. Spójrz prawdzie w oczy. Jak złym muszę być człowiekiem skoro lord Sith był lepszym ojcem ode mnie? Jak cholernie złą, bezużyteczną osobą trzeba być by doprowadzić do czegoś takiego - wzrok Qui-Gona ze zdania na zdanie był bardziej zaniepokojony.  
\- Nie wiedziałem - kontynuował Kenobi - jak obchodzić się z adeptami. Ufałeś mi a ja głupi uwierzyłem, że dam radę, że jestem odpowiednią osobą do tego zadania, że chciałbyś żebym to był właśnie ja a prawda jest taka, że tylko ja byłem przy tobie w chwili śmierci. Powinienem przekazać zadanie komu innemu, bardziej doświadczonemu ale byłeś jedyną rodziną jaką kiedykolwiek miałem i myślałem, że skoro odtrąciłeś mnie po kilku sekundach namysłu, musiałeś mieć powód. Miałeś go, prawda? Musiałeś mieć powód, on był powodem - Qui-Gon milczał - powiedz, że miałeś poważny powód.  
\- Spójrz na mnie - poprosił Jinn. Obi Wan uniósł wzrok - Vader cię nienawidzi, to prawda - powiedział cicho - ale Vader to nie Anakin. Anakin to dziecko, o którym mówisz. Chłopiec wypytujący o nazwy planet na niebie. Ten chłopiec cię kochał, ponieważ kiedy Maul odebrał mu mnie, zaopiekowałeś się nim mimo tego, że sam byłeś bardzo młody. Kiedy Rada Jedi zamieszana w brud polityki chciała go oszukać, chociaż nie mogłeś nic zrobić powiedziałeś mu, że jesteś z niego dumny i mu ufasz. Kiedy kodeks chciał zabronić mu kochać ty chroniłeś jego tajemnicy. Kiedy Republika chciała posłać go na wojnę byłeś przy nim, spieszyłeś na ratunek, opatrywałeś rany i stawałeś z nim ramię w ramię. Kiedy proroctwo chciało zatrzymać go na ścieżce, na której nie był szczęśliwy ty dałeś mu wolną wolę i wręczyłeś miecz żeby bez względu na decyzję mógł się bronić. Kiedy Palpatine zsyłał na niego ciemność, która pożerała go od środka ty go pilnowałeś i cierpliwie uczyłeś ścieżki jasnej strony Mocy. A kiedy Vader go okaleczył krzycząc ci w twarz, że cię nienawidzi ty odpowiedziałeś mu, że go kochasz.  
\- Odpowiedz na moje pytanie - poprosił Obi.  
\- Nie jestem tu po to by zapewniać się o takich sprawach, nie wolno mi. Ja nie żyję. Niektóre rzeczy musisz poukładać sobie bez mojej pomocy.  
\- Rozumiem - młody Mistrz zamilkł. Qui-Gon wstał. Podszedł do drzwi, stanął przy nich i odwrócił się.  
\- Niech Moc będzie z tobą, Obi. Ufaj jej bez względu na przeszłość i przyszłość - Kenobi nie odpowiedział. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że tej nocy Moc postanowiła sobie z niego kpić.  
Siedział w milczeniu i bezruchu przez długi czas analizując dokładnie wszystko co się stało. Czy osoby, które widział naprawdę były Anakinem i Qui-Gonem? Czy sztuczką mistrza Yody? A może jego pokutą za okrucieństwo na Mustafar?  
Choć była to najohydniejsza kara jaką mógł sobie wyobrazić, zasłużył na nią. Anakin miał rację. Za to, że zawiódł jako Padawan. Jako Mistrz. Jako generał. Jako przyjaciel i ojciec. Jako on. Obi-Wan. Jako człowiek.  
Nie zawiódł jedynie jako Jedi ale czy było to czegokolwiek warte? Czy gdyby się zastanowić i skojarzyć ze sobą wszystkie fakty miałoby to jakiekolwiek, choćby najmniejsze znaczenie?  
Nie - odpowiedział sam przed sobą. Nie miało żadnego ale to faktycznie było jedyne co mu zostało. Gdyby nie był Jedi, nie miałby już po co żyć. Qui-Gon mógł mówić co chciał, on jednak wiedział swoje.  
Wiedział? Czy wciąż był tego pewien? Nie, prawda była taka, że w tamtej chwili nie wiedział zupełnie nic. W jego życiu było tak wiele kłamstwa. Tak wiele zdrady i nieufności. Tak wiele, że nie umiał już odróżnić ich od prawdy. Dobra od zła. A przecież jest to cecha, która czyni człowieka człowiekiem.  
Obi-Wan poczuł w Mocy, że znów nie jest sam. Obecność, która jak duch pojawiła się w pokoju wypełniła go niesamowitą jasnością. Nie spojrzał jednak w górę. Był w stanie przyjąć karę i skonfrontować się z Anakinem i Qui-Gonem ale nie był gotowy na to.  
\- Satine - szepnął i w tym momencie pojedyncza łza nie zdołała utrzymać się w jego oku. Kobieta podeszła i wyciągnęła rękę. Kenobi wciąż na nią nie patrząc cofnął się jak oparzony.  
\- Nie podchodź. Nie dotykaj mnie. Już za późno. Za późno. Nie chcesz mnie dotykać - Wizja, która pojawiła się przed jego oczami stała się bardziej rzeczywista niż on sam. Kobieta stała przed nim uśmiechając się smutno.  
\- Dlaczego się pojawiłaś? - zapytał wręcz z pretensją - dlaczego to robisz, czymkolwiek jesteś? To jest za dużo. Za dużo, proszę, tylko nie Satine.  
Odsunął się i skulił na łóżku by być od niej jak najdalej. Sięgnął po miecz świetlny ale jego dłoń trafiła jedynie na pustkę. Nie wiedział co chciał zrobić, czy rozwiać okrutną wizję czy zamachnąć się na samego siebie. Nie mógł jednak zrobić nic.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie - Powtarzał.  
Ale Satine już była przy nim i trzymała go w swoich delikatnych objęciach. Być może jej dłonie były mgliste i nierzeczywiste ale obecność z pewnością nie stanowiła złudzenia. Mocy nie można w żaden sposób okłamać.  
\- Nie rób tego, proszę. Umarłaś przeze mnie - wydusił Obi-Wan - Nie powinnaś dotykać w ten sposób kogoś kto odebrał ci życie.  
\- Maul je odebrał - odpowiedziała cicho - a ty byłeś jedyną osobą, która sprawiła, że kiedykolwiek było coś warte - Obi otworzył usta ale po wszystkich słowach, które wypowiedział tamtej nocy był w stanie wydobyć z nich już tylko stłumiony szloch. Nie wierzył jej, nie chciał. Wciąż widział ją bezwładną w swoich ramionach, czuł jak robi się coraz cięższa i zimniejsza, jak powoli ucieka z niej życie a powodem tego wszystkiego było to, że nie umiał jej uratować. Znów. Powód zawsze był ten sam a wszystkie te upiorne wizje uporczywie mu to przypominały. To było za dużo. Za dużo by dalej się kontrolować. Był tylko nieudacznikiem. Zdrajcą. Zbrodniarzem. Bratobójcą. Kimś, kto nie zasłużył by kiedykolwiek czuć przy sobie ciepło drugiej osoby. Nigdy nie powinien go poczuć, ponieważ Jedi nie wolno było czuć takich rzeczy. A jednak nie umiał jej odtrącić.  
\- Trzęsiesz się - zauważyła zaniepokojona. - Proszę Obi, uspokój się, nie musi tak być - poleciła jakby jego myśli były dla niej tak dobrze widoczne jak transmisja z HoloNetu. Położyła jego głowę na swoim ramieniu. - nie zawsze tak było. Pomyśl o roku na Mandalore. Uspokój się. - przytaknął i skupił się by spełnić jej prośbę i się uspokoić. Udało się. Zobaczył siebie, zobaczył ją, radosnych, beztroskich, nie przytłoczonych brzemieniem śmierci jakie spadło na ich barki w czasie wojny. 

Spokój.

Przez krótką chwilę poczuł spokój.  
\- Nie jestem tu po to żeby cię dręczyć - szepnęła - i nie będę cię osądzać. Jestem tu tylko dla ciebie - siedzieli tak przez nieokreśloną ilość czasu. Bez ruchu. Bez słowa. I wtedy ona zniknęła nie powiedziawszy mu już nic. Dłoń, która ją obejmowała upadła na materac. Moc zrobiła się pusta i przejrzysta i to było jeszcze gorsze niż wszystkie słowa usłyszane od Anakina czy wypowiedziane do Qui-Gona razem wzięte.  
\- Satine? - nie odpowiedziała. Nie było jej. Nie żyła. Została jedynie we wciąż żywym wspomnieniu o Mandalore. Teraz było silniejsze niż wcześniej, nie przysłaniało go widmo jej odejścia. W tym wspomnieniu nie była na niego zła ani nie żałowała, że go poznała. Odchodząc zostawiła mu właśnie je więc czy to prawda? Czy zapamiętała go właśnie tak i nie miała żalu? 

Satine. Qui-Gon. Anakin. Ahsoka. Padmé. Luke i Leia. Rada Jedi. Adepci. Klony. Mistrz Yoda. Mistrz Windu. Te wszystkie niewinne życia.  
Jego własne życie. Czy powinien mieć żal do kogoś więcej niż do siebie? Czy to jak potraktował go Qui-Gon i jak całe życie traktował go Anakin było właściwe? Przez cały czas myślał, że tak i nigdy nie pomślał o tym, jak bardzo on został skrzywdzony.  
Że może to on przez cały czas był w błędzie a Vader nie miał racji. Może wciąż był jedynie człowiekiem, na którego barki została złożona nieludzka odpowiedzialność i jeszcze bardziej nieludzka wina. Może nie sposób jest poradzić sobie z czymś takim samemu, nie mając zupełnie nikogo.  
Może.  
Nie.  
Nie, to jedynie myśl, jedynie żałosna próba usprawiedliwienia samego siebie by być w stanie dalej ze sobą żyć, wstawać rano i patrzeć w lustro. To tylko wyjątkowo nierzeczywista iluzja.

CZĘŚĆ 3: ŚWIATŁO

\- Mistrzu Yoda? - wychrypiał Obi-Wan. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo zaschło mu w gardle. Usłyszał powolne stukanie drewnianej laski o podłogę. Niewielka postać pokazała się w drzwiach.  
\- Mistrzu Kenobi - Yoda skinął głową na przywitanie.  
\- Zanim cokolwiek powiesz - przerwał Obi-Wan - ja muszę wiedzieć. Czy oni byli prawdziwi? - stary mistrz uśmiechnął się i odparł  
\- Być może zapytasz ich, pewnego dnia.  
\- Jak to? - Kenobi nie rozumiał.  
\- Czy Obi-Wan winny jest wszystkich zarzutów jakie mu stawiasz nie powiem ci, do twoich rozmyślań zostawiam to gdy w ukryciu przebywać będziesz - podniósł laskę i wycelował nią w mężczyznę - ale - kontynuował - poddać ciemnej stronie się nie możesz. W garść musiałeś wziąć się tej nocy i nadzieję mam, że udało się. Misję nową masz. Qui-Gon nie żyje. Anakin nie żyje. Satine nie żyje. Nie żyje Padmé i gdy wszedłem tu z tobą wieczorem czułem, że umiera też Obi-Wan. Zanim rozstaniemy się i u senatora spotkamy się po raz ostatni jeszcze jedno pytanie mam. Czy to prawda? I co będzie potem? Czy wybaczasz sobie i przeszłość zdołasz pochować? Jakie imię przyjmiesz i czy Darth jego początkiem będzie? - Obi-Wan otworzył usta ale Yoda zatrzymał go.  
\- Spokojny bądź. Wierzę w ciebie i wiedzieć będę. Zadanie dla ciebie ważne mam i nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie je wykonać. Wtedy na nowy dzień dla Jedi być może nadzieja jeszcze jest. Dla ciebie za to szansa by samego siebie wreszcie nie zawieść.


End file.
